


【维勇】:)1-5

by heyflowers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: :), M/M, 兽化, 冰上的尤里 - Freeform, 维勇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyflowers/pseuds/heyflowers
Summary: ps.有私设、年龄操作（全员-4）、兽化生子←很萌连载进度（5/18）设定：人类社会里生活着的除了纯种的[人]，还有猫科动物与人的结合体——同时拥有兽态、半兽态、人态的[B类人]；[B类人]通常以人态生活在人类社会里，所占比例很小，有自己的医疗机构[兽医院]；一个地区只有一个兽医院，一个兽医院只有一个[兽医]；[兽医]拥有[绝对号召力]，可以对任何人进行[号召]，但是这种能力只能使用一次，被号召的对象将会对号召者产生爱慕和依赖，并且与号召者互为[唯一伴侣]，即双方不得再与其他人交配，一旦插入（或者被插入）就会快速死亡；[号召]效力的强弱视双方的等级差来定，[B类人]等级阶梯的最上级（极上位）为[狮子]，最下级为[猫]；[狮子]一生会遇一死劫，[注定伴侣]会化解该劫难，如果跟[注定伴侣]之外的人生下孩子，则双方将死于非命（被称为‘诅咒’）。*请千万千万不要在意兽态和人态之间互相变化，衣服的问题。*设定人态穿的衣服变成兽态的时候自动消失，再变回人态的时候又会继续穿在身上...（姑且算奇幻向吧）





	

**Author's Note:**

> ps.有私设、年龄操作（全员-4）、兽化生子←很萌  
> 连载进度（5/18）  
> 设定：  
> 人类社会里生活着的除了纯种的[人]，还有猫科动物与人的结合体——同时拥有兽态、半兽态、人态的[B类人]；  
> [B类人]通常以人态生活在人类社会里，所占比例很小，有自己的医疗机构[兽医院]；  
> 一个地区只有一个兽医院，一个兽医院只有一个[兽医]；  
> [兽医]拥有[绝对号召力]，可以对任何人进行[号召]，但是这种能力只能使用一次，被号召的对象将会对号召者产生爱慕和依赖，并且与号召者互为[唯一伴侣]，即双方不得再与其他人交配，一旦插入（或者被插入）就会快速死亡；  
> [号召]效力的强弱视双方的等级差来定，[B类人]等级阶梯的最上级（极上位）为[狮子]，最下级为[猫]；  
> [狮子]一生会遇一死劫，[注定伴侣]会化解该劫难，如果跟[注定伴侣]之外的人生下孩子，则双方将死于非命（被称为‘诅咒’）。  
> *请千万千万不要在意兽态和人态之间互相变化，衣服的问题。  
> *设定人态穿的衣服变成兽态的时候自动消失，再变回人态的时候又会继续穿在身上...（姑且算奇幻向吧）

【维勇】:）之一·朋友你看这是不是手推车？  
1  
一场春雨细细密密地落下，空气中满是水汽。  
三月又来临。  
……猫的发情期也到了。  
进化到现代，「隐猫」成年以后，尽管已经能够很好地隐藏起猫耳和猫尾，大大方方地以「人」的形态生活，却始终无法避免尴尬的发情期。毕竟是「B类人」等级阶梯的最下级，当然比不过「隐豹」「隐虎」之类高度进化的大型猫科动物。  
勇利已经成年一年零四个月了。  
也忍了一年零四个月。  
进入发情期的猫，如果不遵从欲望，熬过了一个周期，下一个周期就会越来越短，欲望也越来越强烈。  
已经忍过了十个周期的勇利，心头一把欲火狂烧，走路都能射出来。  
实在是……难以忍耐了。  
现在已经是晚上的十一点二十分，高级住宅区里也没有什么行人。勇利站在一栋小洋楼前，摁响了门铃。  
这里是不为「人」知的「B类兽医院」，A-2区唯一的一个「兽医」就住在这里。  
很快，门打开了。  
“哦呀，是你……”维克托有点惊讶，但还是立刻笑了起来，“这么晚了还会来敲我家门的，除了陪睡的情人，你是第一个。怎么，你想通了，要跟我上床吗？”  
“……”  
“好吧好吧，不开你的玩笑了。”维克托把门拉得更开，让出一条通道，“快进来吧！”  
勇利走进门去，维克托在他身后关好门，极其自然地走近他后背。  
勇利的反应却十分强烈，嚯地一下化为兽态窜出十来米。  
看着一只小黑猫扒在沙发靠背上戒备地盯着自己，维克托有点哭笑不得。  
“我说，虽然我是兽医，你也不用真的用兽态来面对我吧？嗯？可爱的小野猫。”  
“对不起，我有点失控……”已经变回人态的勇利坐在沙发上，不好意思地低下头。  
维克托走到他跟前，在茶几的药箱里拿出一双塑胶手套戴上，才轻轻地抬起他的下巴。  
勇利的脸颊上泛着非常明显的潮红，维克托靠得越近，他眼睛里的水汽就越明显。眼珠子一闪一闪，非常紧张和不安的样子。  
“我说，你忍得很难受吧？”  
“……”  
戴着塑胶手套的五指挑开收紧的领口稍微探进去一点，勇利不可抑制地抖了一抖，脸上潮红更甚。  
“你这个样子，我再往下摸一点，会不会直接射出来？”  
“维克托医生！”勇利的手扣在维克托的手腕上，制止了他试图继续往下的动作。  
“抱歉。”维克托收回手，揉了揉被勇利抓住的地方，“你的手劲可真大呢。不愧是警察……”  
“再给我开点抑制剂吧，维克托医生。”  
“你在开玩笑吗勇利？”  
“……”  
“你看看你。”维克托的目光意有所指地落在勇利夹紧的双腿根部，“我上次给你开的抑制剂你早就注射完了吧？一次一支，看你这个样子，为了抑制，一次打了几支？两支还是三支？在那之后忍了多久？一个周期，两个周期？”  
“……”  
“不会是咬牙硬撑过三个周期吧？勇利？”  
“别废话了，作为兽医，你只要帮我解决这个情况……”  
“那就由我来解决吧。”维克托欺身上去，“我告诉你小野猫，现在的你，再多的抑制剂也没用——甚至是同类的「猫」也不行。我早就跟你说过了吧？忍得越久，所需求的交配对象就越强大，否则根本满足不了你这只……疯狂发情的'母'猫。”  
2  
外面似乎又下起雨来了。  
勇利的情潮翻涌着，空虚的感觉越来越明显，被填满的欲望越来越强烈。维克托靠得越近，他的后穴就收缩得越厉害。  
到底是为什么一直在忍耐，勇利自己也不是很明白。按理说，只有极上位的「狮子」才会执着于贞洁这种东西，为了保证血统的纯净，他们一生只跟注定伴侣交配，并且大多都是同类，与其他猫科动物结为伴侣的很少。就连同样处于上位的「豹」都是419的忠实拥护者……  
而作为最下级又有着春秋两季发情期的「猫」，滥交真是最常见不过的事情。  
“你们猫不是有一条交配街的么？怎么你不去那里解决，非要来我这里找抑制剂？”维克托双手攀上勇利的肩，“你又不是狮子，没有什么贞洁需要恪守吧？忍耐到这个程度的猫，我还是第一次见、呃……”  
维克托猝不及防地趴倒在了沙发上。  
勇利又变回了兽态，窜到了沙发的另一头。  
维克托有些狼狈地爬起来：“你是要跟我玩躲猫猫吗？胜生警官。”  
“咪唔……”抑制剂！  
“你这个情况，抑制剂没有用的。”  
维克托上前一步，那只小黑猫就再往沙发角落里缩一缩。  
“已经到极限了吧？作为医生，我有义务缓解你的痛苦。向我请求帮助吧，我很干净的，也会让你舒服……”  
“……”陷入两难境地的黑猫依旧保持戒备。  
究竟是为什么要坚持呢？  
如果是眼前这个人的话……  
维克托把塑胶手套脱下来丢在茶几上，扯了扯领口。  
“你不想要吗？不可以吗？勇利？”  
3  
最终还是同意了。  
好歹是个「兽医」，比在彻底被欲望支配理智后跑去交配街跟不知来路的人群p好多了……乖乖变回「人态」的勇利有些自暴自弃地想。  
“我还从没跟猫玩过呢……”维克托把勇利压在沙发上，一手撩起他的上衣下摆，一手从解开的裤头探下去，“尤其是发情期的猫。”  
勇利垂眼看着在自己胸前动作的手。外套已经脱下丢在一边，单薄的上衣全部堆在肩部以下，露出被揉捏着的乳头。  
第一次，不是自己的手摸过赤裸的肌肤，到达那样的地方……  
“你看看你。”维克托把探进勇利裤子里的手抽出来，举在勇利面前，那上面沾着湿淋淋的粘液，“都湿成这样了。”  
所以才说，已经忍耐不住了啊……  
勇利难堪地别过头:“别废话了。”  
“本来我想慢一点的，看来小猫已经等不及了。”维克托抬起勇利的腿，把他的裤子全部扒了下来，丢在一边。  
勇利的腿间全湿了，半勃起的前端小孔还在往外渗着粘液，后穴微张着，已经被肠液润滑透了，穴口一圈水渍。  
“……不错的景象。”  
维克托拉下裤链，掏出**，从茶几摸出一个安全套，拆开戴上。  
光裸着下身的勇利曲着双腿难耐地磨蹭着，前端已经完全勃起了。从未如此淫荡地将下体暴露在空气中，解除束缚的感觉居然有些难言的愉悦。  
维克托只把内裤往下褪了褪，挺着前端向勇利靠近。他就站在沙发边，修长的五指直接握住勇利交叠的一对脚踝，高高抬起，露出不断开合的后穴。  
“你这个样子，也不用扩张了吧。”  
“快进来……”  
粗大的前端抵在从未被开发过的粉色穴口，稍稍往前一挺，便把穴口的褶皱撑开了。  
“呃。”勇利难耐地呻吟一声，声音刚出口就被紧咬的牙关截断。  
“叫吧勇利，不要忍着。”维克托全部顶了进去，“反正你也忍不住的。”  
4  
他进去了……  
勇利仰着头，天花板上是极具格调的意大利吊灯，如果自己是兽态，可以很轻易地猫在上面荡秋千。  
为什么要选择在这个时候，来到这个地方呢？  
从警校出来以后，被分配到A-2区做一名警察。短短一年，就升为组长。  
因为自己只是一只最下级的黑猫，所以也有很多「B类人」表示不满。而第一个站出来支持自己的是……  
维克托一条腿跪在了沙发上，两手把住勇利的双腿分开，用力挺动着。  
发情期的猫——还是已经强忍过数个周期的发情期的猫，内里的感觉实在是太棒了。湿润而炽热，紧紧吸附着，又好似有自我的意识一般不断吞吐着。  
勇利的整个身体都泛着淡淡的红色，凡是触碰到的肌肤，都好像触电一样微微跳动。  
“好厉害……”维克托双膝都跪在了沙发上，提着勇利的双腿抬高他的屁股，“勇利、亲爱的……舒服吗？”  
就着这个姿势抽插了十来下依旧得不到回应的维克托把勇利的双腿往下压，自己的身体也顺势压了下去，和勇利脸对着脸。  
勇利的额上冒出一层细密的汗，双眼迷离不见焦距，嘴角流出一道津液，已经爽到失神了。  
维克托不自觉地微笑，心脏一下子变得异常柔软:“可怜的小猫……憋坏了吧？”回答他的是勇利随着抽插的节奏自鼻子发出的哼声。  
维克托射了一次，从勇利体内退出来时，还感觉到穴肉不舍的挽留。他把安全套摘下来丢在地上，抱起勇利向楼上走去。  
上楼的时候，勇利清醒了一点。他自维克托怀中抬眼:“维克托……”  
“嗯？”  
勇利的双臂圈上维克托的脖子:“继续……好吗？”  
“你这是在勾引我吗？”  
“难受。”勇利的头讨好地在维克托肩窝蹭了蹭。  
“……”  
维克托把勇利的背抵在楼梯的墙上，双手扶住他的大腿，挺胯插了进去。  
本来还想等回到客房戴上安全套，但是……  
作为医生，实在不该这样冒险不戴套。  
“唔嗯……”勇利小声地呻吟着，那声音就像小奶猫的爪子在维克托的心窝轻轻挠了一下，痒痒的。  
“该死！”  
维克托狠狠吻住勇利的嘴唇。  
5  
且行且做，短短一段楼梯走了大半个小时。  
被维克托抛在卧室的床上时，勇利已经被插射了三次。  
漫长的难熬的禁欲之后，初识风月的小黑猫食髓知味，根本无法克制自己的欲望。因为太过愉悦，甚至在射精半途露出了猫耳。  
在楼梯上插着插着突然看到高潮中的勇利黑发间支棱起两只猫耳朵的维克托浑身一个激灵，被萌得心肝乱颤。  
以前怎么从来没发现，最下级的「猫」这么可爱？  
而现在，陷在柔软被褥里的勇利连猫尾巴都露出来了。维克托把勇利放在床上以后低头脱自己的衣服，也不过是一两分钟的时间，再抬头时就看到那只小黑猫趴跪着，尾巴软软地垂在白色的床单上，尾尖微微蜷动。  
最要命的是，他的双腿大张，两手还伸到后面扒着腿根，翕张的穴口流出的是自己射进去的东西……  
勇利的脸侧压在维克托的枕头上，喘着气，猫耳两边转动着，眼睛看着维克托。  
“……进来，求你。”  
维克托觉得自己体内有什么东西控制不住了。  
覆在勇利背上的，已经不是精瘦的健美人体，而是一只亟待捕食的雪豹。  
人兽交，很黄很暴力，未满80岁是不能观看的。  
……  
……  
……  
6  
雨后的清晨，阳光下架起一道彩虹。  
勇利从黑沉的睡眠中苏醒，发现自己正枕在「兽医」的臂弯里。  
昨晚做到半夜，被死扣着命门无法变化，只能以「人态」接纳「兽态」的维克托。「豹」的倒刺刮在肠壁带来些微刺痛，却也得到更强烈的快感。事后维克托略带歉意地抱自己进浴室清理，没多久就在温热的水流中失去了意识。  
发情的猫真的好可怕……  
勇利双手捂住脸，不敢继续回想。  
欲望得到满足以后，一直郁积在心的烦躁也终于烟消云散。神清气爽，就是腰有点酸，后面有点疼-，-  
总的来说，对这个结果，勇利还是比较满意的。  
维克托也醒了:“勇利？早上好。”  
“……早。”  
有一点尴尬。  
尤其在两个人都还赤裸着的情况下。  
勇利稍微往外挪了一点，把屁股从维克托的**上移开。维克托却一下子把勇利抱了个满怀，软软的一团更为紧密地贴在勇利的臀瓣上。在勇利脸颊啵了一下:“早安吻。”  
“……”  
勇利坐起来，脱离开维克托的怀抱。想找衣服穿上，四处看了看，才想起自己的衣服被维克托脱在了楼下客厅。  
哦，是裤子和外套在楼下客厅，上衣大概在楼梯的哪一阶吧。  
维克托也坐了起来，有些疑惑:“怎么了勇利？”  
激情过后的早晨，不是应该甜甜蜜蜜地黏糊一阵吗？  
勇利起身下床:“维克托医生，感谢您的帮助，会诊的费用我会打到您的卡上的。”  
？？？  
这就是传说中的拔*无情吗？但是，拔*的那个是我才对吧？  
“或者，您想把这作为一次普通的419？”  
什么意思？这只小野猫是把我当成按摩棒了吗？  
“……费用我会按标准汇至您的账号，先告辞了。”  
什么标准？嫖妓的标准？？？  
维克托伏在床边，双臂锁住勇利细瘦的腰:“不准走。”伸头在勇利的屁股上咬了一口。  
猝不及防的勇利“嘶”一声回过头:“维克托医生？？”  
“这里，明明几个小时前还那么热情地包裹着我。”维克托一手抚上勇利红肿的穴口，“你是把昨晚当成一次419吗，勇利？”  
“这种事情，作为「豹」的维克托不是很熟练吗……”  
“你在吃醋？”  
“当然不是。”  
下一秒，作为「兽医」的维克托对勇利施展了「绝对号召力」。  
“你是我的了，勇利。”  
“……”  
7  
看着自己锁骨下方、心脏上方浮现的标记，勇利一脸懵逼。  
就这样一言不合就被号召了？  
从此以后作为维克托的唯一伴侣？  
维克托用力把勇利拉倒在床上，翻身骑在他腰上按住他的肩，拇指在那枚标记上来回摩挲。那是区分于其他「兽医」的、专属于维克托的符号，有点像一个V字，暗含着尼基福罗夫家族的家徽。  
很多年来从未想过要使用「绝对号召力」，也从未想过要把这个符号印在哪个人身上。头脑一热就这样做了……  
在一只最下级的小野猫身上……  
加上定语：可口的。  
维克托居高临下地直视着勇利的眼睛：“你和你的发情期都归我了，我会满足你的。”  
“……维克托医生，我想我们还不够了解。”  
“维克托·尼基福罗夫，23岁，俄罗斯籍「兽医」，兽态为「豹」。2010年7月起分配到A-2区，人类社会的工作是儿科医生，工作地点为小彩虹儿童医院。擅长多国语言，兴趣广泛，无不良嗜好，饮酒除外。”  
“……”  
“胜生勇利，19岁，日本籍，兽态为「猫」——黑色的。2015年1月起自底特律「B类人」特属警校特别强化科毕业，分配至A-2区特殊犯罪组，2016年11月因破除重大犯罪案件晋升为组长。无人类社会工作。你有什么兴趣爱好吗勇利？”  
“……”  
这个人，怎么能这么随便就擅自为别人做决定？？  
「号召」是双方的事吧，好歹也问问我的意见啊？  
“你不愿意吗？勇利……”维克托俯身吻在标记上，咬住那一小块皮肤，嘬出一片红痕。“你拒绝不了的，你是「被号召者」，你只能属于我。”  
“不，我属于我自己。”勇利推开他，“我上班去了。”  
……  
……  
……

 

【维勇】:）之二·维克托：勇利，今晚我绝对是人！  
1  
一般来说，小孩子年纪小，耐不住难受和伤痛，无论感冒发烧打针吃药都要鬼哭狼嚎，儿童医院的门诊部常常是哭声震天，哀叫遍野。  
小彩虹儿童医院门诊部却如往常般一片欢声笑语。  
小彩虹儿童医院，A-2区首屈一指的民营儿童医院，业内首创门诊部纯男性员工经营模式。  
医生:“小朋友乖，把舌头伸出来给叔叔看看哦，来张开嘴巴，啊——”  
患者:“啊——”  
护士:“宝宝听话，现在哥哥要把你的袖子挽起来打针咯，不怕不怕，哥哥给你呼呼痛痛飞走好不好？”  
病人:“好～”  
一名正在闹脾气不愿看病的小学生（目测二年级）跟妈妈拉扯到门诊部大门。  
小学生:“我不要我不要我不要看医生！！”拼命甩动，疯狂扭头，看到维克托，停住。  
维克托微笑:）  
小学生:“妈妈我看我看！我要看那个医生（指）！”  
又是和乐融融的一天。  
家长:“那个外国人医生是哪个科室的？”  
护士:“你说维克托主任？他是专治小儿脑瘫的，要我帮你挂个号吗？”  
……  
2  
维克托最近很烦躁，究其原因，大概是欲求不满。  
和勇利春宵一度之后，念念不忘已经两周了。  
爽到现出兽态的程度，在那之前根本没有过。兽交在「B类人」之中是不提倡的，因为物种体型各不相同，兽态野性又大于人性，容易发生事故。然而实在是太美味了……  
那只小野猫怎么还不来？  
算算时间，勇利的发情期也该到了。  
维克托一边怀着热切的期望，一边回想那一晚热情的勇利，叉开双腿对着「B类人」公安网首页「年度优秀警察」一栏勇利的照片（注：制服正面）lu管。  
想象着自己扒开那套制服，撕开裤子，把他压在门边插入，还要让他咬着警帽隐忍地呜咽……  
他一开始肯定不愿意，然后越来越湿，越来越紧，意乱情迷之后主动把腿跨在自己腰上，要求快一点……  
感觉到了，维克托拿过旁边架子上的一支试管，对准自己的**，把精液射了进去。  
唉:-(  
射过以后更空虚，勇利怎么还不发情？？  
……  
又一周过去了。  
装着精液的试管已经摆满了一架子。  
到底进化不完整还保留着发情期的是哪个物种啊？？？  
维克托欲哭无泪。  
3  
这一晚，勇利发情了。  
维克托听到门铃声的时候就已经雀跃起来，打开门看到勇利面色微红地站在门口，似曾相识的情景。  
维克托扑上去：“亲爱的，我好想你……”  
“进去可以吗？不要在门口。”勇利推开他。  
“行行行。”维克托把勇利让进来，关上门，热情地，“你看沙发怎么样？餐厅？厨房？阳台？哪里我都可以！”  
“……”  
有一就有二，发情期到了以后，勇利很快就做出决定，直接来找维克托。  
在还能忍耐的时候解决，比忍耐不住以后再解决要好得多。反正最后也是会来到这里……  
心口的标记隐隐发烫，被号召以后，不自觉地就想亲近号召者，很多次在下班后不知不觉走到兽医院附近。  
如果又忍到出现上次那样的情况……  
那样的……完全无法自控的……  
「兽交」两个字眼在勇利脑海里过了一遍，浑身一个激灵。太可怕了！  
最后勇利非常保守地选择了床上。  
床上就床上吧！维克托飞快地脱掉自己的衣服，压在已经光裸的勇利身上。以后时间还长，最重要是现在先进去。  
只要勇利肯让自己做，管他是在床上还是在天上呢。  
粗大的前端在湿润的穴口蹭两下，维克托连安全套都省了，一心只想搞内射。白色浑浊的精液从勇利红嫩的后穴流出来的印象实在太深刻……  
“勇利，我进去咯？”  
“嗯。”  
勇利侧着头，眼睛看着床头柜上摆的相框。里面是自己刚从警校毕业时拍的照片，单人的。  
这个人是怎么拿到的？  
维克托覆在勇利的上方，稍微抬起他的屁股，一边律动一边低头亲吻他的肩膀和锁骨。  
十分钟后，维克托把正面能亲的地方都亲过了。  
“勇利，你坐上来自己动好不好？”  
今天非常清醒，过分的要求无视。  
“那你把猫耳露出来好不好？”  
无视。  
维克托把勇利翻了个身，从背后进入他，手指在他尾椎上打着圈圈按揉：“露尾巴可以吗？那我露了，我要变兽态了……”  
“……”勇利把埋在手臂里的脸抬起来，往前爬了爬，“我还是自己动吧。”  
维克托立马爽快地躺下：“频率要快一点哦！你自己坐上来，需要我帮你扶着**吗？”  
“……不用了。”  
勇利跨在维克托腰上，一手握住他的**，抵在自己的穴口，慢慢地坐下去。  
有点困难……  
尽管已经尽量想表现得无所谓一点，勇利的脸还是因为害羞而红了。随着**的没入眼睛里渐渐蒙上一层水汽，开始上下动作以后水汽更盛，黑色的眼珠子湿漉漉的。  
维克托伸手过去摸他的嘴唇，手指探进去，撬开牙关，追逐柔软的舌头。勇利强忍的喘息从指缝间漏出来，快速分泌的口水沾湿了维克托的手指，自唇边溢出。  
“叫嘛勇利，为什么不说话？你明明也很舒服的。”维克托抽出手指，把沾上的口水都抹在勇利的乳尖上，捏住揉搓，“你看，这里也起来了。”  
“……”  
最后只做了两次。  
还都是非常常规的体位。  
事后维克托想抱勇利进浴室洗澡，勇利拒绝了，选择自己进去。其实还想再来一次的，看着射进去的东西随着勇利的走动而从股间淌至大腿，维克托又有点蠢蠢欲动，浴室play也不错的啊！  
咔哒——浴室上锁的声音。  
维克托伸手撸了两把，**要站不站的，非常委屈。根本没有尽兴啊……  
明明已经「号召」过了，怎么好像一点用都没有？  
按理说，等级越低受到「号召」的影响就越大，作为最低级的猫，勇利应该一边甜甜地叫着「维克托哥哥」一边主动张开双腿求自己上才对。  
而今天的自己居然真的沦为了按摩棒一般的存在……  
我用的一定是假的「绝对号召力」T T  
……  
第二天一早，勇利起来上班去了。没多久，维克托的账户里收到一笔钱，跟上次的费用一样，来自胜生勇利，备注信息：维克托医生，感谢您的帮助。  
维克托气得想砸了手机。  
你不仅嫖我，你还按时按量地嫖我？？？  
4  
维克托欲求不满，非常欲求不满。  
在门诊部里看到的每一个男护士都长着勇利的脸。维克托想：有一天，我一定……  
当天晚上，维克托把一套护士制服塞进了床头柜里。  
生气归生气，也不能真的生小猫咪的气。  
维克托给勇利写邮件：亲爱的，正常的成年男性都是有需求的，不一定非要等发情期才能够做爱，你准备什么时候过来呢？  
维克托又给勇利写邮件：亲爱的，今天晚上可以吗？我保证戴套，你喜欢什么口味的？颗粒的还是螺纹的？  
维克托再给勇利写邮件：亲爱的，抑制剂你还需要吗？过来吧，不做，我就想看看你……  
……  
勇利要外出公干，计划出差两个月，离开之前还是去了一趟兽医院。  
按响了门铃，等待开门的时候，勇利觉得有些局促和尴尬。  
维克托给自己写的邮件，每一封其实都看了，每一封也都没有回。实在是不知道该怎么回。  
突然「被号召」这件事，自己是有些生气的。但是仔细想想，如果维克托事先询问自己的意见……应该也不会拒绝。  
「绝对号召力」本来就是兽医的能力，有一半兽类血统的「B类人」崇尚的是物竞天择，维克托有这样的能力而使用根本是无可厚非的事情。  
和维克托结成唯一伴侣，自己也并不讨厌。  
……甚至有一丝窃喜。  
维克托，他是天才。  
门打开了，勇利看着维克托一瞬间露出欣喜的表情，内心有点复杂。  
“勇利！你过来了！！”维克托想扑上去，手臂张开到一半，还是收住了。往后退了几步，把路让出来，“先进来吧。”  
“……打扰了，维克托医生。”  
在客厅的沙发上坐着，勇利有些拘谨地把手撑在膝盖上。维克托把一杯热茶放在他面前的茶几上，勇利的目光随之落在茶几上，又落在茶几下层的几个小箱子上。  
这里面有一个放着安全套，勇利想。维克托就用这里的安全套，在这个沙发上，和自己……  
“那个，维克托医生……我过来是想……”  
“要抑制剂是吧？”  
“对。因为要出差，是重要的案子……”  
“我知道的哦。两个月，所有的剂量我都已经配好了。我放在楼上的房间，你要跟我上来取一下吗？”  
“上、上去？”  
维克托体贴地：“没关系的，勇利就在这里等好了。”他站起来，往楼梯的方向走了两步，又回过头，“对不起，勇利。我以后不会再做你不愿意的事情了……擅自对你使用了「绝对号召力」，非常抱歉。”  
“……”  
“在你原谅我之前，我不会再提跟你上床的事情。但是如果你实在有需求的话，还是来找我吧，「被号召者」是不能再和其他人发生关系的。用抑制剂也没关系，你要多少我都会提供的。”  
“……”  
一阵静默。  
“也、也不是不可以。”勇利说这句话的声音有点小，“维克托有需求的话……”  
都是成年人，一开始也是自己同意的。过了这么久其实已经气消了，木已成舟什么的……而且，自己也有爽到……  
“作为「号召者」，维克托也不能再和别人……了吧？我要离开两个月，在这之前，做一次的话……之后会好过一点……吧……”  
“勇利的意思是说，今晚可以？？？”  
“嗯……但是不能用兽态！”  
维克托这次是真的扑过来，一把搂住勇利，照着额头就是啵啵两口：“不用不用！今晚我绝对是人。我爱你！勇利。”  
“……”  
5  
在宽大的床上裸裎相对，第一次在完全清醒、非发情状态下做这种事情的勇利非常紧张。想要的时候遵循本能，半推半就地做了，并不这么清晰确切地感觉到羞耻。  
“勇利，你这个样子，会让我觉得今天是新婚夜呢……”  
勇利跪坐在床上，双手搭在膝盖上，缩着肩膀，低着头，怯生生的。  
“对、对不起。”  
“干嘛要说对不起？”维克托在他对面盘腿坐下，“以前我就觉得了，勇利好像有一千种样子。认真的时候有认真的样子，可爱的时候有可爱的样子，害羞的时候有害羞的样子。”  
“每个人不都是这样吗？”  
“勇利不一样啦！”  
“……”  
过了一会儿。  
维克托：“要开始做吗？”  
“怎、怎么做……”  
维克托指指自己的下身：“当然是先让这里站起来。”  
又指指勇利的下身：“勇利的这里也是。”  
“对哦。”  
维克托觉得有点好笑。傻傻的勇利……  
“要我帮你吗？”  
“怎么帮……”  
维克托伸手轻拍勇利的膝盖：“把腿张开。勇利好好享受就可以了。”  
勇利听话地张开腿以后，维克托俯下身，把他的**含进嘴里。勾弄、舔舐、吞吐……很快勇利的呼吸就急促起来。  
维克托的头发是银色的。勇利看着埋在自己腿间银色的脑袋，两手虚虚地抬着，不知道该不该放上去。  
维克托松开唇舌，离开之前还在勇利顶端的小孔吸了一下。  
“呃啊……”勇利最终还是按在了维克托的头发上。  
整张脸都被按在了那里的维克托直起身，勇利一脸抱歉地看着他：“对不起。到、到我帮你了吗？”  
维克托大方地后仰着，手臂撑在床上，双腿大开。勇利趴在他腿间。维克托那里还是软的，勇利伸手扶住，伸出舌头舔了舔。  
原来是……这样的味道……  
维克托的味道。  
把**含进去，完全没有经验的勇利想学着维克托那样，却不知道舌头要怎么动。最后只能当做冰棍一样……  
冰棍慢慢涨大，变得滚烫火热。  
维克托摸摸勇利的头：“可以了，勇利。”  
勇利听话地抬起头来，水润的嘴唇还挂着相连的银丝。  
“……”  
维克托从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一个安全套，拆开。  
“勇利，帮我戴上好吗？”  
“哦。”  
乖巧的时候有乖巧的样子……维克托想。  
勇利跪在床上，屁股高高翘起。维克托伸出手指抚上粉嫩的小穴，按揉褶皱。  
“勇利的这里是这样的呢……没有湿润的时候。”  
勇利的屁股抖了一下，整张脸都埋进枕头里。  
维克托又拿出一支润滑剂，涂在勇利紧闭的穴口。沾着润滑剂的食指伸进去……  
两根、三根。  
手指缓慢地抽动，维克托低头在勇利的臀瓣上亲了几口，牙齿啃过一圈。  
手指的抽动越来越顺畅，维克托抽出手指，把顶端抵在穴口，贴在勇利耳边问他：“我进去了哦？”  
勇利的声音从枕头里闷闷地传出来：“嗯。”  
维克托缓慢地动作，然后渐渐加快。勇利被顶得不住耸动，只好把脸抬起来，大口地喘息。  
维克托俯身去舔他的耳朵：“舒服吗勇利？”  
“……”  
维克托握住勇利的腰，把他翻转过来，又托住他的脊背抱起，一边继续向上挺动，一边按住他的头接吻。  
勇利被动地接受着。  
唇舌渐分，维克托的动作也停了下来。  
两个人面对面坐着，维克托还在勇利体内，勇利的腿还圈着维克托的腰。  
一直没有动作。  
勇利有些疑惑：“维克托……？”  
“如果觉得勉强的话，就不做了吧。”  
“……”  
“发情期还有一周才到吧？勇利用抑制剂就可以了，不用刻意配合我的。”  
维克托想把**抽出来，试图动了一下，被勇利按住了。  
“不是刻意……”  
“勇利根本就没有快感吧？也没有给我回应。”  
“怎么才算回应？”  
“第一次的时候，勇利可是主动邀请我进来的。第二次也有主动坐上来。现在都、唔……”  
没说完的话都被勇利的吻堵住了。  
勇利毫无吻技，只知道嘴唇贴着嘴唇，最多就用舌尖舔一舔，根本不知道要伸进去。维克托只好主动张开嘴巴接纳他。  
等把空气都用完了，才依依不舍地分开。  
勇利低下头：“对不起维克托……我不会……我没有经验。发情期的事情我都记得，可我现在……做不到。如果你要看我的耳朵和尾巴，那我就变给你看好了……”  
维克托把他仰面压倒在床上。  
“是我的错。”维克托爱怜地亲吻他的嘴角，“是我太自私了，没有考虑到勇利的感受。”  
又不一样了，维克托想。  
各种各样的勇利。  
“勇利只要遵循内心就可以了。完全被动也没关系，就让我来主导吧。”维克托看着他的眼睛，“我知道怎么让勇利舒服。作为勇利的唯一伴侣，说出要勇利交出自己的话，怎么能连这点自信都没有呢？”  
维克托温柔地微笑:）  
……  
最后勇利还是有给出回应。  
那里火热得像是要融化，最致命的一点被不断撞击，高高竖起的前端喷薄出白色的液体时，勇利的耳朵在一瞬间变化了一下。  
在凌乱的黑发间支起的不是黑猫的耳朵，而是棕色的，处于极上位的「狮子」的耳朵。  
维克托并没有发现。  
6  
激情过后，维克托终于如愿以偿地抱着勇利去浴室清理，顺便来了一次浴室play。  
非常满足。  
维克托靠坐在床头，把勇利的头摆在自己的胸口。为防一觉醒来勇利又故态复萌，维克托决定现在就把「黏黏糊糊地亲热一阵」这件事做了。  
维克托的手臂很自然地搭在勇利的肩上，手指放在他的胸前，不时地捏一捏红红的乳尖。  
勇利还沉浸在高潮的余韵里。不得不说，作为「兽医」的维克托真的非常了解人体……  
“勇利觉得我是什么样的？”  
“诶？就很厉害……”  
“作为警察的勇利比较厉害吧？”  
明明只是一只小猫，却总是冲锋在最前线，无论是单打独斗还是指挥作战都毫不逊色。  
常常看到勇利一身伤地过来，为他治疗的时候也觉得有些心疼。这么拼命做什么啊……像其他的猫一样，随便傍个金主，定期发发情，活泼可爱地交配不就好了。  
勇利升上组长后经手的第一单案子，也是一身伤地来到这里。跟着一起来的还有一些「B类人」，即使勇利的伤口还在流血，他们也还是自以为是地质问他能否胜任这个职位。  
扶着勇利的双手能感觉到他在微微发抖，却还是不容置疑地大声说着“我能做到”。  
从第一眼就一直非常在意的勇利。  
一年多来半真半假地问了很多次要不要跟自己上床，直到变成唯一的伴侣。也许在潜意识里早就想要这么做了……  
“我只是随处可见的警察啦……”勇利有些困了，眼皮都耷拉下来。“维克托才是，无论什么病都能够治好。普通的人类也好，「B类人」也好，总是能在死神手里把生命抢回来。”  
“我也有很多治不了的病啊……”  
“维克托能治好我的病就足够了。”  
“……”  
“还记得我受过的那些伤吧？以前维克托也问过我，为什么这么不要命地工作……警察的职责就是保护人民的安全，维克托也一样的。有的时候，不要命的时候，因为想着维克托医生能帮我治好，就觉得很安心……因为知道有维克托…… ”  
这样说着的勇利睡着了。  
维克托低头看着他毫无防备的睡颜，手脚都缠上他的身体，把他整个人圈在怀里。  
爱我吧，勇利。  
让我守护你……  
7  
第二天一早，勇利依旧在维克托的臂弯中醒过来。  
“早上好！勇利。”维克托甜甜地笑着，“你再敢往我账号里打钱，我就检举你，说你怀抱着不知名的原因非要跟我发生金钱和肉体交易。”  
“……”  
维克托又从床头柜里拿出一盒抑制剂。  
“亲爱的这些抑制剂你拿去，出差的时候要是想了就拿出来打打，爱打几支打几支。我改良过了，特别适合你。是用我的精液提炼的:）”  
结果勇利还是第一时间就离开了这里。  
……

 

【维勇】:）之三·勇利：维克托，你还是人吗？  
1  
勇利不在的第一天，想他。  
勇利不在的第二天，想他，想他。  
勇利不在的第三天，想他，想他，想他。  
……  
……  
……  
维克托想：勇利回来的第一天，往死里艹他。  
（拿出一个小本子写写画画）  
2  
离得越远，勇利才越发觉自己对维克托的想念。  
第一次见维克托，是被编入特别犯罪组后第一次受伤。只觉得那个花蝴蝶一样的「兽医」特别好看，眼睛像一汪绿色的水，泛着粼粼的波光。  
“哇哦！”他对自己说的第一句话是在手术台上，“屁股不错，要做我的床伴吗？”  
维克托医生是非常优秀的，追逐他的人无论人类还是「B类人」都不胜枚举。自己也曾在受伤后到兽医院接受治疗时撞见过维克托的追求者前来告白。  
连追求者都是非常优秀的。  
这个人……为什么要选择自己作为唯一伴侣呢？  
“叮咚。”手机收到短信的提示音。  
来自维克托：亲爱的今天一切顺利吗？努力工作的同时也要注意休息哦！不要受伤！爱你，想你，晚安。喵✧٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧  
勇利：……  
离开之前同意把手机号码给了维克托，在那之后每天都能收到短信。维克托很有分寸，总能把握到最适合的时机。  
偶尔一天一条，偶尔一天两条。  
一开始依旧选择不回信，后来觉得于心不忍，偶尔也会回两句。比如：顺利。晚安。  
或者：已阅。  
出差的日子，因为是潜伏追踪，生活很枯燥。好在一切都快结束了，犯罪嫌疑人已经是瓮中捉鳖、手到擒来。  
胸口的标记又在发烫，勇利决定给维克托打个电话。  
连“嘟”的声音都没听到，一秒就被接听了。  
“勇利！！好久不见，我想你想到发疯！！！”  
“……”  
“为什么给我打电话？我好开心啊！你也想我是吗？抑制剂还够吗？你发情了吗？”  
“……”  
“电话play也可以哒！要来试试吗？？？”  
“对不起维克托，我只是手滑了。”  
——挂断电话。  
维克托医生原来是这种角色吗？？？  
勇利＝＝|||  
尽管不想承认，听到他的声音之后……非常开心。  
最后勇利还是拿出了一支抑制剂。  
3  
维克托主任医师的门诊室里，难得地来了两位女护士。（住院部过来送材料的）  
小护士们溜溜达达地走进门，还在回味刚才路上看见的各色帅哥。一转眼，就被维克托桌子上摆的相框吸引了注意力。  
“咦……？”  
维克托想：她要是问这是谁，我就骄傲地回答是我对象。  
“这不是那个！”小护士a激动地和小护士b对视一眼，“那个那个！！”  
小护士b：“那个很可爱的胜生警官吗？！！”  
小护士a：“对对对，就是那个，打架很猛，平时很萌的那个！！”  
“啊啊啊！！”小护士们激动地抱头，激动地掏出手机，“拍下来拍下来！手机扫描！！”激动地问维克托，“维克托主任，还有别的吗？？？？？”  
维克托：……  
打发走了小护士，维克托无聊地看着勇利的照片出神。  
自从跟勇利上过床，就像中了魔障一样。  
一开始只是想上他，然后想一直上他，再变成想睁开眼就看见他，想对他好，只要他开心。想告诉全世界他属于自己，想独占他，想把他藏起来。  
嗯，还想跟他生小孩，猫一窝能生八只呢。  
勇利怎么还不回来？  
3  
勇利回来时，已经是六月了。  
按理说，猫的发情期已经过去，但是春天的时候只交配了三次，之后一直使用抑制剂，导致发情期延后。  
这一天晚上，维克托正在实验室制药，听到外面传来咪呜咪呜的声音。他把试管放下，侧着耳朵专注地听了一会儿。  
十分钟之后，维克托收拾好实验室，脱下白大褂和塑胶手套，坐在客厅里。  
……  
维克托觉得勇利有的时候傻得很可爱。  
他走到窗边，把窗户推开。  
“勇利，你再不进来，准备叫到什么时候？”  
原本蹲在窗檐上的小黑猫吓了一跳，一个出溜滑了下来，掉在窗台上。  
维克托看着他微笑：“晚上好勇利，好久不见:）”  
“……喵。”好、好久不见。  
小黑猫跃进屋里，淘气地在天花板的意大利吊灯上打了个转，荡了一会儿秋千，才在沙发靠背着陆，滑到坐垫上，变回人态规矩地坐着。  
维克托已经把窗户关好，走过来。  
勇利问他：“你怎么知道是我在外面？”  
“六月份还在我的窗户外面叫春的猫，除了你还会有谁，嗯？”  
“……”勇利的脸刷地红了。  
维克托想在勇利旁边坐下，刚走到他面前，就发现了不对劲的地方。  
他弯下腰来和勇利面对面：“勇利，你喝酒了？”  
“嗯。案子了结，队里庆祝一下。”  
“是这样啊……”维克托还是盯着勇利的眼睛，“勇利多久没做了？”  
“诶？上、上一次不就是……和维克托……那个时候……”  
“最后一次注射抑制剂呢？”  
“两周……以前……”  
“嗯，是勇利‘手滑’打错电话过来的时候呢！”  
勇利怯怯地抬起头看他：“……是、是的。”  
维克托摁住勇利的肩，把他的上半身都按在沙发靠背上，一条腿跨上沙发，膝盖压在他身侧，凑到他耳边：“勇利想做吗？”  
勇利这下连耳朵都红了。忙别开眼睛，不敢再看维克托。  
但还是诚实地：“……想。”  
“想做的话就要听话哦！”维克托在他耳朵舔了一下，站起来。“跟我上来吧。”  
4  
勇利走路有点摇摇晃晃的，维克托闻到他身上的酒味，觉得他醉得不轻。  
要放在平时，这只小野猫怎么会这么听话。  
两个月没有做，上一次使用抑制剂是两周前，也差不多到极限了吧？难怪会在喝醉以后跑到自己窗户外面咪呜咪呜地叫春……  
进到卧室，维克托关上门，把勇利压在门上先亲了一通。呼哧带喘地分开时，勇利问他：“要、要先洗澡吗？”  
维克托隔着裤子捏住勇利的屁股：“勇利还忍得住吗？”  
“我刚才在外面……”  
维克托体贴地松开他：“那勇利先洗澡吧。”又走到床边，从床头柜里拿出一套衣服，“但是勇利要穿这个出来哦！”  
“这是？”  
维克托把食指放在嘴边做一个噤声的动作：“勇利穿上就知道了。”  
维克托把勇利推进房间的浴室里：“ 只能洗十分钟，喝了酒洗太久容易晕过去。十分钟以后要是不出来，我就开门进去了。 还是说，勇利想和我一起洗？”  
“我自己洗吧……”  
维克托把手里的衣服放在衣架上：“等下穿的时候，记得里面要‘真空’哦！”  
……  
勇利洗澡的时候，维克托开心地把床头柜里的安全套摆在床上，认真挑选。  
他先数出三只放在一边，想了想，再数多两只。  
这样够了吗？维克托扪心自问。  
还是再加两只吧！  
数来数去，浴室门响的时候，维克托把所有安全套都放回了床头柜里。  
勇利穿着护士服打开门，白色的制服有点大，因为没有穿鞋子，露出光洁的脚面和脚踝。  
“维克托……”房间里铺着羊毛地毯，勇利有些犹豫要不要把湿漉漉的脚踩上去。  
维克托大步走到门边，弯腰把勇利抱起来。他把勇利放在床上，居高临下地看着他：“现在你是我的小护士了。护士第一次见到医生，要说什么？”  
“我、我是新来的护士胜生勇利……初、初次见面，请多关照。”  
“很好。”维克托的眼睛眯起来，“现在医生要先检查你的身体，可以吗勇利？”  
勇利捂住眼睛：“……可以。”  
5  
【中间省略很多很多，在本子《微笑符号》出来之前，就先只放这么多啦！通贩发货以后会把完整的放出来。】 射过以后，勇利张着嘴巴大口大口地喘气的同时，却又觉得无比的空虚。  
不满足。  
还是不满足。  
最想要的、最渴望被爱抚和填满的是……  
维克托把勇利的裤子全部褪了下来，丢在一边。他曲起勇利的腿，摆成一个M字，再次低头含了进去。  
勇利的大腿夹着维克托的头，脑海里回响的是维克托的话语：“想要什么就说出来，我全部都会满足的……”  
想要……  
勇利伸手抵住维克托的头，制止了他的动作。维克托疑惑地抬起头来。勇利坐起身，衣襟大开的制服外套从光裸的肩头滑下来，虚虚地挂在手臂上。  
“维、维克托。”勇利不敢看他的眼睛，也不敢看他的脸。要怎么说出口……  
“怎么了，勇利？”  
勇利决定还是用行动来说明。  
他转身趴在床上，采用一贯的姿势，可以把脸深深地埋起来的姿势。跪着，肩膀和下巴抵在床上，屁股高高翘起，尽可能地拉开膝盖之间的距离。  
“勇利，你这是在……请求我么？”  
“嗯。”勇利鼓足勇气，“求你……进来……”  
虽然维克托的那根在一瞬间就翘了起来，但还是决定要趁机提一点要求。  
“有一件事情我想先跟你说一下，勇利。”  
勇利只好回过头来看他：“什么？”  
“我想看着勇利的脸做。勇利太自私了，总是自己一个人享受。我想看着勇利高潮的表情，想要勇利主动和我接吻。”  
“……”被扣上“自私”的帽子的勇利有一点不安，“那要、要用正面吗？”  
“那是当然的吧！”  
“好、好吧。”勇利爬起来，翻了个身，仰面躺下。  
“还有。”维克托得寸进尺地，“勇利走了两个月吧？这两个月里，我当然会有需求。”  
“所以……？”  
“所以我也用了抑制剂。现在我的感觉会有点迟钝，需要勇利尽全力来诱惑我才行。”其实那根已经硬得发烫了。  
“我、我要怎么做？”  
“主动张开腿之类的不用我多说吧？要摸给我看，自己扩张再请我进去。”  
“这个……”光听就觉得羞耻得不行了。可是……  
“好吧。”  
“要做好我会变成兽态的觉悟哦！”  
“哈？？？”  
“使用抑制剂身体的机能会紊乱啊！会有控制不住的时候也很正常不是吗？”  
“那我怎么不会？？？”  
“勇利用的抑制剂是我改良过的，里面有我的精液啊！我又没有勇利的精液……”  
“……”  
下面已经开始出水了。维克托的要求又太过分。  
“那，今天可以不要用正面吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“我不想看见……那样……太、太可怕了……”  
……  
最后选择了一个折中的方式。  
维克托用领带把勇利的眼睛蒙上了。  
6  
为了保险，脱掉衣服之前，维克托从酒架上取下来一支红酒，用嘴喂了大半给勇利。  
等到勇利晕晕乎乎地开始傻笑，维克托才抽出领带把他的眼睛蒙起来。  
什么都看不见的时候，身体的感官变得分外敏锐，所有的，无论触感还是快感都放大好几倍。  
羞耻的感觉反倒没有那么明显了。  
勇利听话地把手指伸到自己体内，其实根本用不着扩张，穴口已经完全打开了，湿润的肠液甚至已经溢了出来。  
勇利仰躺在床上，腰下垫着枕头把屁股托起，曲着的双腿举高，手臂抱住大腿用力向两边分开，私处毫无保留地展现在维克托面前。  
“求你，维克托。”勇利什么也看不见，只能冲着大概的方向，“求你，进来……快点……”  
维克托也已经难以忍耐。他站在床边，两手扣住勇利的腰。虽然是king size的大床，却只占用了床沿小小一块地方。硕大的顶端抵在湿润的穴口，“噗嗤”一声便插了进去。  
“嗯啊……”  
他进去了。勇利发出舒爽的呻吟。因为看不见，声音也不再控制，大方地表达自己的愉悦。  
禁欲了两个月，维克托也不玩什么九浅一深的技巧了，直接大开大合地干起来。  
“哈、哈啊……”维克托用力地挺动，每一下都全根没入，“舒服吗？勇利……告诉我，舒服吗？”  
“舒、嗯……嗯啊……舒服……”  
得到满意的答案，维克托倾身吻住他的嘴唇。彼此的呼吸灼热交融，舌尖追逐着舌尖。  
勇利的体内温热而湿润，紧致得恰到好处。每一下顶入都好似被紧紧吸附，穴口收缩包裹住根部。每一次抽出却又有自我意识般稍稍松弛，穴壁刮蹭**，有点痒痒的，舒爽的感觉直入脑髓，传至四肢百骸。  
“勇利、我的勇利！”维克托疯狂地亲吻他，“你是我的！我要把你藏起来，谁都不准看……你只能属于我。”  
勇利胸口的标记又在发烫，非常火热的感觉。他摸索着拉过维克托的手，放在标记上。  
维克托感觉到了，转而吻在标记上。咬住那一小块皮肤，轻轻地啃噬，吸吮，让它变得濡湿，变得淤红。  
胜生勇利属于维克托·尼基福罗夫的标记。  
这辈子做得最正确的决定，就是「号召」了胜生勇利。天才的决定！  
维克托两腿跨到床上，跪在勇利屁股两边，整个人覆在勇利的身上，压住他卖力抽插。  
勇利的身上泛着一层淡淡的红色，维克托抓过剩下的半瓶红酒，全部倒在了勇利身上——包括两人相连的地方。  
喘息和呻吟的声音混合着啪啪的拍打声，红酒的香气萦绕，满室淫糜。  
7  
一起射了一次，勇利的口水流得下巴和脖颈一片水渍。  
维克托从勇利身上起来。  
过了一会儿。  
感受不到维克托的体温，勇利有点不安。还能听到维克托不稳的呼吸声，勇利试探着问他：“维、维克托，你还是人吗？”  
“我是。”  
“哦。”  
看着勇利松了一口气的表情，维克托有点好笑。这只磨人的小猫咪。  
上次明明还那么纯情，上上次还那么高冷。  
果然还是只有在发情的时候，才会这么热情吗？  
哼，我对你可是一直都这么情难自控。  
“再、再来一次可以吗？”勇利有点不好意思，耳朵和鼻尖都红红的，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，“我还想……再要一次……”  
凌乱的黑发间又支起两只猫耳朵，还在往外渗出精液的穴口下面，一根猫尾巴从尾椎处伸出来，支在空气中来回摆动着。  
“这样你会不会更有感觉一点？”  
有感觉，非常有感觉。  
维克托浑身都烧起来。  
“勇利，你问我还是不是人……”  
“嗯？”  
“刚才是，现在已经不是了。”  
一只雪豹纵身一跃，把勇利死死地扑倒在床上。他的前爪按在勇利的肩上，粗糙的舌面舔过每一寸肌肤。  
“维克托？？？”  
回答勇利的当然是豹子的吼声。  
“等一下！”勇利手忙脚乱地爬起来，“我、我还是趴着……”  
野兽哪管你是躺着还是趴着，还没等勇利找好姿势，雪豹的胯部已经压在了他的屁股上，尺寸非常可观的**径直插了进去。  
“嗯、嗯啊啊啊啊——”  
在这之后的一个多小时里，勇利除了呻吟，什么话都说不出来。  
8  
疯狂而又迷乱的一夜过去，清晨的阳光从窗外照进来时，维克托醒了。  
还没来得及美滋滋地回味昨晚可口的饱餐，就被床上的另一样东西吓了一大跳。  
这是啥？？？  
维克托的眼睛睁得溜圆溜圆的。  
我的小猫呢？？？  
发生了什么？我醒着吗？还是在做梦？  
“勇利！！”维克托从床上跳起来，在房间内四处寻找丢失的小猫。  
“吼——”床上沉睡的雄狮醒了。  
维克托颤颤巍巍地扭过头，与雄狮对视：“你……你在叫我吗？”  
“吼！！！”我是谁？？我在哪里？？为什么我会变成这样？？？？  
这一次，勇利没有在第一时间离开。  
沉默，沉默。  
在沉默对视的一人一狮心中，都有着这样的疑问：“猫呢？”

 

【维勇】:）之四·春梦了无痕???  
1  
一向风雨无阻全年无休从不迟到早退的胜生警官破天荒地请了两天病假，特殊犯罪组的小组成员们感到非常担心。  
组长若无骨折绝不旷工的毅力和决心一度令他们非常敬佩。病假，这得病到什么程度，组长才会请假啊？？  
然而，勇利只不过是在兽医院里和维克托做游♂戏。  
“勇利，不要怕！”维克托举着两个毛线球给他加油打气，“我数123，变个小猫咪给我看看。好，来1、2、3！”  
狮子。  
“好，变回人类。”维克托继续给他鼓劲，“不要气馁，我们继续。这次一定可以变成小猫咪的！来1、2、3！”  
猫咪。  
“漂亮！勇利！我就说你会成功的！好，变回人类我们再来一次。小猫咪哦！1、2、3！”  
狮子。  
“……下次一定可以的！刚才已经成功了不是吗？勇利继续努力哦！来1、2、3！”  
狮子。  
“只是意外！再来一次一定成功！来1、2、3！”  
狮子。  
狮子。  
狮子。  
……  
勇利沮丧地蹲在一边：“算了……我还是从今天开始做狮子吧。”  
维克托更沮丧：你是可以做狮子，可我实在没有办法“做”狮子啊呜呜呜……  
2  
在维克托看来，勇利的情况很复杂，形势很严峻。本来活泼可爱的一只小猫咪，一夜之间变成一只大狮子，还不是勇利本人意志可以控制的，你说严峻不严峻？  
在勇利看来就简单多了。不就是兽态从猫变成狮子和猫了嘛？只是变成狮子还是变成猫是随机的而已。只要平时保持人态就好了，打架的时候兽态是狮子还更好使呢！  
两天之后，勇利已经完全接受了这样的设定，继续上班去了。  
……  
维克托很烦恼。  
跟一只狮子结成伴侣是维克托从来没想过的事情。过往的床伴也一直都是兽态比自己娇小的物种，「隐豹」都没交往过，更别说「隐狮」了。  
也不是物种歧视。  
娇小可爱的小野猫自己是很喜欢的，但是狮子……  
脑海中浮现出自己的授业恩师雅科夫的面容。  
一时之间，真的是非常难以接受啊！！  
3  
生活按部就班，并没有因此发生什么变化。勇利的发情期彻底过去了，再也没有在深夜敲响维克托的家门。  
时间一久，维克托耐不住了。  
坐在浴缸里给自己lu管的维克托想:这个形势，是真的很严峻啊……  
勇利不会变成狮子以后，就再也没有发情期了吧？  
在享受过那样极致愉悦的性爱之后，自己动手一点感觉都没有啊T T  
好半天才艰难地射出来的维克托，决定给勇利发短信:亲爱的，你的身体还好吗？要不要过来，我给你检查一下？  
勇利居然回信了:还好，兽态已经很稳定了，每次都是狮子。下个月我要去底特律参加特训，一定很有帮助。  
维克托哭着回:是嘛，稳定了真好啊……特训结束的时候会有比赛吧？祝你好运！注意不要受伤哦 ^_^  
勇利:谢谢你，维克托！  
……  
:-(  
4  
这天晚上，欲求不满的维克托做了一个梦。在梦里，小猫咪极尽诱惑，把自己伺候得欲仙欲死。  
这个梦是这样的……  
维克托推开房间门的时候，听到浴室里有水声，觉得很奇怪。等他走近了，水声也停了。  
是谁在里面？  
透过浴室门的玻璃能看到里面亮着灯，当然看不清具体的景象。  
很快门打开了，勇利走了出来。他穿着维克托的衬衫，没有穿裤子。  
维克托比勇利高，骨架也比勇利大，白色的衬衫穿在勇利身上，大了不止一码。整件衣服只扣了中间三颗扣子，衣襟大敞，锁骨和肩头都露出来，隐约能看见粉红的乳晕。堪堪盖住屁股的衬衫下摆伸出两条又长又直的腿。  
维克托的目光牢牢锁定在两腿间的阴影部分。  
“维克托，你回来啦！”勇利开心地扑过来，一把抱住维克托。“等你好久了呢……”  
“……”  
“已经洗过澡了哦！没有睡衣，就先穿了维克托的衣服。维克托不会介意吧？”  
维克托当然不会介意。  
勇利贤惠地帮他把西服外套脱下来，挂在一边。中间的马甲也脱了，维克托穿的也是白色的衬衫。勇利张开双臂，展示自己：“我们穿的是一样的衣服呢！”  
衬衫的下摆因为这样的动作往上提了一截，露出白色的内裤。  
维克托：“……”  
勇利推着维克托往床边走，一直把维克托推坐在床沿，毫不犹豫地骑上他的大腿。“来做吧维克托，想要……”他轻轻抓住维克托的领带，食指绕绕绕，再一把拉住扯向自己。  
维克托的脸和勇利的脸贴得极近，他紧紧注视着他如水的眼睛。  
“做吧，维克托。”勇利诱惑地伸出舌尖舔过他的嘴唇，眼波流转，“享用我的身体吧！尽情地……”他贴在维克托耳边，双腿夹住维克托的腰，暗示性地摆动两下屁股，轻声说，“怎样都可以。”  
“……”  
勇利直起身，扯开维克托的领带，高高举起，再慢慢松开，让它落在地上。  
维克托看着他。  
“你不喜欢吗？”勇利向后退了退，从维克托身上下来，站在他跟前。动作间衣襟扯得更开，露出大片的胸膛和嫩红的双乳。“你喜欢的。”  
维克托终于忍不住了：“勇利，你今天……”  
“嘘！”勇利伸出食指点住维克托的嘴唇，“不准问。总之，来做吧？把这具身体……染上维克托的颜色……”  
喜欢的人发出这样诱人的邀请，又怎么能够拒绝呢？  
维克托伸手扣住勇利的腰，稍一用力，就把他拉倒在自己身上。  
“不是这样。”勇利把维克托完全推倒在床上，“我有一件事，要拜托维克托……”  
勇利的脸因为羞耻而有些红，尽管如此，他还是把内裤脱了下来，大胆地跪在维克托身体两侧，把屁股挪到了维克托的脸部上方。  
“哇哦！勇利……”  
维克托完全没有想到，今天的勇利居然这么奔放。眼前就是勇利的下体，那里有些软软地垂着，因为从来没有“用”过而呈现出非常稚嫩的颜色。  
“拜托你……舔我……”  
【中间省略很多很多，在本子《微笑符号》出来之前，就先只放这么多啦！通贩发货以后会把完整的放出来。】 5 正做得兴起，就快要射了，维克托感觉床垫一沉，有人从后方上了床。  
疑惑地回过头去看，却见另一个勇利笑着：“你好啊维克托！”  
维克托不敢置信地再转头确认自己身下的人，满面潮红，哼哼唧唧地小声哭泣着，凌乱的黑发间支着的两只猫耳朵还在左右摆动……是小猫咪勇利没错啊？  
“小黑猫真没用呢……”另一个勇利说着，跪在维克托身后，两手抓住他的裤腰，用力一扯。“刷拉”一声，裤子被撕成了两半。  
后方即将失守，维克托慌张地伸手去护住自己的屁股。想从小猫身上起来，却被他牢牢地扣住。原本已经手软脚软的小猫这时候却又突然有了力气，手脚都缠在维克托身上，小穴主动地一开一合，饥渴地索求着。  
“还要……嗯……还要更多……维克托……给我……”  
要放在平时得到这样的对待维克托能立刻化为兽态满足他一百遍，然而……  
“你是谁？？？”  
“我是勇利啊！你最爱的勇利……只不过，是狮子……”  
维克托果然看见另一个勇利的黑发间有一对属于狮子的耳朵。  
狮子？！！！  
狮子勇也穿着维克托的衬衫，衣襟大敞，能看到健美的肌肉线条。那里已经勃起了，高高地竖着，顶端的小孔甚至已经溢出一点粘液。  
他的手放在维克托的屁股上，褪下他的内裤。  
维克托想要挣扎，小猫勇却把他抱得更牢，小穴咬得更紧。  
狮子勇的**抵在了维克托的穴口。  
“我们一起的话，会让你更舒服哦……”  
“等下！！等……”  
维克托从梦中惊醒，吓出一身的冷汗。  
好险……  
拿过手机看了看时间，凌晨3：04。今晚，注定是一个不眠夜……  
手机的壁纸是勇利的照片。那是勇利还在底特律警校的时候，稚嫩、纯洁，笑容里满是纯真，毫无防备，阳光斜斜地洒在他的侧脸，睫毛被镀上一层金色。像坠落凡间的天使。  
我的勇利T T  
6  
勇利也做了一个梦。  
这时候已经是七月了，勇利在底特律接受特别强化训练。其实特训并不是最重要的，勇利还有另外一个任务，就是担任底特律「B类人」特属警校这一届新生的特邀教官，为期一个月。  
新生里有两个勇利特别看好的学生，分别是中国籍的季光虹和同属于日本籍的南健次郎。如果不出差错的话，在他们毕业后，就会分配到勇利所在的A-2区特殊犯罪组。  
每天高强度的训练，本该一沾枕头就进入深度睡眠状态，这一晚勇利却罕见地做起梦来。  
梦里是一个朦胧不清的虚空，好像有很浓的雾笼罩着。天寒地冻，应该是才下过大雪。自己动弹不得，脚上一阵一阵地疼痛。  
也不知过了多久，浓雾慢慢散开了，雪地里有一个人小跑着过来，蹲在自己跟前。  
“哎呀！好可爱的小狮子！”  
在眼前放大的是一张非常粉嫩的脸，雪白的皮肤透出淡淡的水蜜桃的颜色，眼睛大大的，像碧绿的宝石，睫毛纤长卷翘。长长的银色的头发随意地披在肩上。  
一个……小仙女？ （*八岁）  
“受伤了呢……”小仙女把勇利抱起来，仔细查看他的后腿。“伤口发炎了！要赶紧处理才行！！”哒哒哒地跑走了。  
勇利被抱在怀里，随着她的动作一颠一颠。  
好温暖……  
还有一种香香的味道。  
再次睁开眼睛时，已经趴在了床上。小仙女坐在床前的椅子上，也趴在床沿，和自己脸对着脸。她一笑，就好像早春的阳光满屋子地照进来。  
“你醒啦！伤口我都帮你处理好了喔！这里是我住的酒店房间，我跟雅科夫过来参加学术研讨会……”  
勇利扭头一看，后腿果然被白色的绷带包扎着，原本疼痛的伤口麻麻的。  
小仙女用手撑住下巴问他：“你是哪家的小狮子？走丢了吗？你的爸爸妈妈呢？”  
勇利的眼睛眨呀眨。  
“你为什么不说话？”  
有人咚咚咚地敲门，门外传来一个中年男人的声音：“维恰，要走了哦！”  
“知道！！”小仙女应了一声，站起来，摸摸勇利的头，“我先出去了，晚上回来哦！你要乖乖的……桌子上有牛奶和饼干。”指指窗边的桌子，又挠挠勇利的下巴，惹得勇利眯起了眼睛，“唔好可爱！！”  
小仙女的额头抵在勇利的前额，亲昵地蹭了蹭：“拜拜！”  
接下来的几天，勇利就住在小仙女的房间里。除了被那个只闻其声不见其人的中年男人叫出去，所有的时间，小仙女都待在房间里和勇利玩耍。  
他们一起吃饭，一起洗澡，一起睡觉。  
洗澡的时候，勇利发现小仙女居然是有**的……  
快乐的时间总是一晃而过，小仙女要离开了。  
“研讨会结束了，我要回圣彼得堡了。我不能把你带走，你的爸爸妈妈会回来找你的……”她美丽的眼睛居然涌出晶莹的泪水，“你为什么不说话？我还不知道你的名字呢！”  
勇利想说，我没有名字，我也没有爸爸妈妈……  
但他依旧没有说话。  
小仙女拉着行李箱，还是依依不舍的。  
“落单的小狮子是很危险的，在你的爸爸妈妈回来找你之前，要学会好好地隐藏自己。  
“……还有，你要记得哦！我叫维克托·尼基福罗夫。”  
房门打开又再关上，“砰”地一声响，关于维克托的一切被隔绝在了勇利过往的记忆里。  
落单的小狮子是很危险的……  
勇利沉沉地睡去。再醒来时，已经变成一只随处可见的小黑猫。他“咪呜”地叫了一声，从打开的窗户窜了出去。  
……  
窗外还是一片漆黑，勇利睁着眼睛望向黑暗的虚空。  
维克托·尼基福罗夫……  
被现在的养父母收养以前的事情大都忘记了，还不到四岁，又不是多么美好的记忆。  
作为小猫流浪到胜生乌托邦温泉旅馆，因为贪恋温暖而迟迟不愿离开，便被收养了。养父母都是普通人类，第一次化出人态的时候还把他们吓了一大跳。却很快地被接受了……  
开始新的生活之后，也彻底地抛弃掉过往不堪的回忆。  
原来在那么早以前，救回自己一命，在寒冷的冬日里给自己温暖的，是维克托吗？  
勇利捂住眼睛。  
浮现在眼前的是有着一头银色长发的可爱小姐姐，她的脸清晰又模糊，渐渐变成维克托现在的样子。  
“从今天开始，你就是我的唯一伴侣了哦！”维克托笑着，“我已经「号召」你了。”  
胸口的标记又在发烫。  
这算是……命中注定……吗？

 

【维勇】:）之五·维克托，你不要做比禽兽还禽兽的事情...  
1  
贺报！A-2区特殊犯罪组胜生勇利夺取2017年度野外生存与综合格斗双料冠军！  
[欢呼]  
[欢呼]  
[欢呼]  
米凯莱：告诉我妹去！  
（*特殊犯罪组的群消息，没有组长）  
……  
自己的伴侣这么了不起，维克托也很开心。去年勇利的综合格斗还是垫底，今年突然跃至第一，看来与第二兽态「狮子」的觉醒脱不了干系。  
小猫咪越来越猛，是不是也就意味着，自己离菊花不保……越来越近……  
勇利不在的日子里，只能搂着等身抱枕聊以自慰的维克托，一边继续用力，一边渐渐萎了下来。  
不会吧？连个管也lu不出来了？？  
维克托欲哭无泪。  
2  
勇利的情况，维克托也有认真思考过。狮子和猫的混种——因为不可知的原因血统不兼容，导致变异，才会有狮子和猫两种不同兽态。  
这在「B类人」身上是史无前例的。  
勇利到底还能给自己多少惊喜？  
或者说，意外。  
寄往圣彼得堡的血样由世界上最具权威的兽医雅科夫·费尔茨曼亲自检测，目前还没有得到任何回音。  
维克托拨通了成年后几乎没有再拨过的电话：“我是维克托。调查一下，十五到十九年前，有没有失散或者被遗弃的「狮子」——动用一切力量。”  
……  
唉，我的勇利:-(  
3  
第一次拿到冠军的勇利很开心。  
本来想第一时间和维克托分享，但是不知为什么，打电话还是发短信都觉得有点羞羞的，迟迟没有动手。  
还想跟他说，自己可以随心所欲地变成猫了。  
维克托一定也很开心……  
可是一想到自己是猫的时候跟维克托做的那些事，就觉得哎呀好社情，>/////<  
一眨眼到了八月，成为维克托的唯一伴侣已经四个多月了。其实也才做过1、2、3、4次。  
四次。  
成年男性都是有需求的。  
勇利已经成年一年零九个月了。  
回到A-2区的第三天，勇利主动给维克托发了条短信：周末的时候，一起去庙会吧？可以看到烟花。  
维克托当然是同意的：好哒！(´∀｀)♡  
勇利的心砰砰砰地跳起来。  
怎么回事？  
这种……像是恋爱的心情……  
4  
到了周末。  
思前想后，勇利还是红着脸穿上浴衣出门了。  
很简单的黑色布料，上面有一些暗纹，虽然不仔细看就看不出来，但如果是在灯光下，就会显得很有质感。  
买了面具戴在头上，压得头发有些塌。勇利的刘海长了。  
维克托很自然地帮他把面具的带子扶正，十来岁的女孩子三五成群嬉笑着走过，回头看一眼，又看一眼。  
勇利有些不开心：“维克托，我们到河对岸去吧！就快要放烟花了呢。”  
借口。  
其实是因为维克托太抢眼。  
维克托又帮他拨了拨刘海：“好的。”  
两个人穿过一排排花灯往远处的小桥走去，不知道为什么，走着走着，就牵住了手。  
维克托的手有点凉，勇利的却很热。温度在贴合的掌心传递着。  
维克托的心都要开出花来了。  
5  
烟花炸响，在天空中绽放出五颜六色。  
和平的年代，警察也有平和的周末。  
（*其实是因为B类人基数小，特殊犯罪也比较少，要有都是大事。）  
勇利仰着头，眼睛里映出的都是烟火细碎的光芒：“啊……烟花真好看呐……”  
维克托看着他的侧脸，深以为然。  
这样静静地依偎在一起，河岸的微风习习吹拂，维克托伸手搂住勇利的肩。  
勇利向后仰靠维克托的胸膛，维克托便顺势把下巴垫在他的肩头。  
“勇利，一会儿跟我回家吧？”  
一定是因为气氛太恬静，勇利才说不出拒绝的话语。  
维克托开心到飞起来。  
新买的两盒套套，终于可以拆封了！！  
6  
才进家门就忍不住把勇利扑在门后一顿猛亲，手从浴衣宽松的领口伸进去，直接捏住细嫩的乳头。  
“唔唔，维、维克托，这里是玄关……？”  
“勇利……”维克托顺着脖子的线条一路吻至圆圆的肩头，用脸把浴衣拱开了。“我好想你……好想你……”  
这种衣冠禽兽一样的动作和台词是怎么回事？  
勇利用手抵住维克托不断逼近的胸口：“等、等下，先洗澡……”  
好不容易转了个身，肩背虽然极力往后仰，腰却被维克托扣住紧紧贴合。勇利往后下腰成九十度，维克托也跟着往前弯腰成九十度。  
总之是不愿意把嘴唇挪开勇利的肌肤。  
在底特律的日子，因为训练的强度很大，勇利没有时间也没有心思去想那方面的事情，一直到现在都没有自己做过。  
现在被维克托稍一撩拨，感觉就上来了。  
身体变得燥热，好像点了一个小火炉。  
玄关就玄关吧，不洗澡也无所谓，只要……  
“别、别用兽态好吗？”  
兽态？  
维克托像是猛然惊醒，一瞬间冷静下来。  
兽态……勇利……狮子……  
不堪的梦境一掠而过，维克托还没有完全抬头，就已经彻底软了下来。  
有些狼狈地松开勇利的腰，帮他把大开的衣襟拉好。维克托衣冠楚楚地微笑：“还是先洗澡吧 ^_^ ”  
？？？  
虽然有些莫名，勇利还是听话地跟着维克托上楼。  
走进房间，维克托非常积极：“我来帮勇利洗吧！！”  
说不定洗着洗着就能擦枪走火了……  
勇利迟疑了一下：“……好吧。”  
这种事情，本来是坚决不允许的。但是……  
今晚的氛围那么好……回家的时候也一直牵着手，感觉非常温馨……  
维克托跟在勇利的后面走进浴室，反手关上门，再自背后圈住他的腰。  
角带一扯就开了，里面又没有穿内衬的衣服，简直就是大福利。维克托摸到勇利特训一个月后非常明显的腹肌，用食指戳了戳。  
唔，硬硬的。  
看来明天要去健身房了啊……Ｔ▽Ｔ  
自肩头轻轻一剥浴衣就滑落到地上，流理台的镜子里清晰地映出勇利细腰窄臀的模样。  
内裤穿了和浴衣一样的黑色，维克托用手指勾住内裤的边边，想了想，又松开了。  
“勇利自己脱吧，嗯？”  
让别人帮忙脱内裤是很羞耻的事情，可是自己脱……  
从镜子里可以看到维克托的视线非常露骨。  
更羞耻了。  
勇利透过镜子和维克托对视：“你去脱你自己的衣服！”  
“不要。”维克托居然一口回绝了，“我也要勇利帮我脱。”  
……  
脸要烧起来了。  
无论是面对维克托还是背对维克托，镜子里都能映照出另一面的景色。勇利选择侧过身，既不看维克托也不看镜子，低着头把内裤脱了下来。  
对于维克托来说，侧身却是360°立体环绕式观赏体验。既能看到屁股挺翘的弧度，又能看到前面的小勇利。  
勇利把内裤和落在地上的浴衣丢在一起。  
维克托立刻非常自觉地站直，张开双臂。就差说一句：“来吧宝贝儿！”  
总觉得这样的气氛有点太过暧昧。浴室的灯光是橘黄色，明明是很温暖的颜色，却好像火焰一样，把人燃烧。  
勇利把手伸向维克托的领口。  
这个人，明明是大夏天，为什么还要穿衬衫和西裤？  
扣子被一颗一颗地解开，维克托的身体好似天然的艺术品，皮肤的触感细腻微凉。  
勇利帮他把衬衫脱下来，放到一旁的衣架上。  
要脱裤子就要先解皮带，勇利有点犹豫，要不要蹲下来……  
维克托拉过勇利的手放到嘴边吻了一下，又放开了。也不说话，就这样好整以暇地看着他。  
还、还是站着吧……  
勇利把手放在维克托的皮带扣上，浴室里安静得只听见二人的呼吸声。  
“咔哒。”  
为什么解个皮带的声音都这么淫糜啊？？？  
傻傻地想把皮带先抽出来，抽到一半卡住了，为了去够维克托的后腰只能尽可能地贴近他的身体。  
脸和脸之间的距离也变得如此接近，维克托伸出舌头在勇利脸上舔了一下。  
“……”  
感觉自己被耍了流氓。  
只能假装什么都没有发生，勇利把维克托的皮带抽出来，坏心眼地随便丢到地上。  
解开裤头的纽扣，拉下拉链。西裤松松地滑落到脚面。  
“内裤你自己脱吧。”  
“勇利……”  
多大的人了还撒娇！  
最终还是蹲了下来，闭着眼睛把维克托的内裤拉到脚踝。  
维克托满意地：“真乖。”  
勇利迅速站起来，看都不看维克托，大步走向淋浴间：“我洗澡去了！！”  
7  
勇利没想到的是，还有比脱裤子更令人羞耻的事情。  
走进淋浴间的勇利一脸懵逼地看着镜中的自己。整面墙都是光滑的镜面，简直无所遁形。  
维克托也光溜溜地跟了进来：“喜欢吗？特意为你装修的哦！”  
“……”  
把热水开到最大，哗啦啦的水流冲刷而下，很快镜面就被蒸腾的雾气糊住了。  
“天气这么热，开温水就好了嘛！”  
维克托伸手去调水温，却在刚触到开关的时候被勇利一把抓住：“我想洗热水。”  
“我说……”维克托反握住他的手，“勇利，你在害羞吗？”  
是又怎么样。  
“你的脸红了。”  
热水烫的。  
“我要吻你了。”  
哈？  
维克托拉起勇利的双手，力道很轻，好像只是把他的手指托在自己的掌心一样。两个人面对面站着，维克托的脸越来越近，越来越近，直到嘴唇贴住嘴唇。  
就这样牵着手接吻，舌头也并不深入，像初识恋爱的中学生，特别纯情的样子。  
然而实际上，勇利感觉有什么东西从体内淌了出来。那是「隐猫」情动的时候自然分泌的、被称之为「淫水」的肠液。  
还好水开着……维克托不会发现的……  
轻浅的吻，分开时连维克托都变得纯情了。两个人面红耳赤地对视，默默开始洗澡。  
维克托要帮勇利洗头，挤了洗发香波在手上，搓出泡泡以后抹到勇利的头发上。勇利微微弯腰，低着头，任由他动作。  
“勇利的头发真软。”维克托五指在勇利的头皮上轻轻按摩。很快也把泡泡冲干净了。  
这种像是同居的恋人间才会做的事情让勇利觉得很温馨。这样的生活好像也不错……  
一个人过久了，总会有觉得孤单的时候。  
偶尔也会觉得寂寞。  
维克托把水流关掉，自后圈住勇利的腰，两个人湿漉漉地贴在一起。他伸手在勇利跟前的镜子上擦了一把：“勇利。”  
被擦掉水雾的那一小块区域映出维克托的脸。他的嘴巴一张一合，只做出口型：我爱你。  
……  
8  
维克托给勇利披上浴袍，也不帮他系好，直接把他抱起来，走出浴室。  
勇利伸手圈住维克托的脖子，可以看到自己的那里很明显地翘了起来，因为公主抱的姿势高高竖起。  
维克托笑：“勇利，这么想要吗？”  
勇利干脆把脸埋进维克托的胸口。  
【中间省略很多很多，在本子《微笑符号》出来之前，就先只放这么多啦！通贩发货以后会把完整的放出来。】 已经做到了这一步，为什么维克托还是无动于衷？  
自己只要想到会被维克托填满、插入，心脏就一阵痉挛，可是维克托却……  
勇利注意到维克托根本就没有勃起。  
自己抛开羞耻心做的这些事情，对维克托来说就是一场笑话吧？  
这样蹩脚的诱惑。  
勇利的身体软了下来，就这样随意躺在床上。  
我在做什么啊？  
好歹也是已经成年的男性了，做出这样淫乱的姿态。哀求别人……进入自己……  
勇利突然停下了动作，维克托也有些疑惑。  
“勇利？”  
这样问了两声都没有得到回答，维克托意识到哪里不对，刷地一下从沙发上站起来，走到床边。  
他俯下身去看，却见勇利侧着脸对着床头，眼睛里隐隐有泪光。  
维克托的心一瞬间就揪紧了。  
忙换上温柔的语调：“怎么了勇利？”  
“呐，维克托，你一定觉得我非常下贱吧？”  
“怎么会呢？！”  
“那样不知羞耻地主动张开和请求，那么淫荡地渴望别人玩弄自己的身体……”  
“勇利……”  
“像我这样等级低下的猫，既然还保留有「发情期」这种东西，被当做玩物什么的也无可厚非。也许我就应该到交配街去……”  
作为警察见过太多这样的事情。随处可见的「隐猫」，被上位者当做玩物豢养，胡乱丢弃，也并没有谁会觉得不公。  
「B类人」里最下贱的、最淫荡的猫。  
即便再努力，即便升职，从小到大被欺负和打压时那些谩骂的话语，深深的自卑，仍旧挥之不去。  
从来没有跟人说过的。  
以为可以隐藏得很好。  
为什么……  
“对不起勇利……”维克托轻轻搂住他，“是我不好，都是我的错！”  
维克托吻掉勇利眼角的泪水，覆上他的身体，用嘴唇磨蹭他的脸颊。  
告白的话语娓娓道来：“我喜欢勇利，超级喜欢！！就是因为太喜欢了，希望勇利也对我沉迷，想要拼命地感知勇利对我的需要，才会希望勇利能够主动索求……”  
维克托一路向下，从下巴点吻至圆圆的肚脐，又把脸贴在大腿的肌肤，蹭到脚踝。他单膝跪在地上，捧起勇利的脚：“不知羞耻的是我才对啊……以这样卑微的姿态……”  
舌头舔过圆圆的脚趾，一个一个地吻过趾腹。勇利打了一个激灵，想把脚往回收，却被维克托死死扣住。  
维克托沿着腿部的线条向上，叼住大腿内侧的肌肤吸吮，留下一个个交叠的红痕。含住勇利勃起的阴茎，揉捏两个肉球。  
勇利还维持着相同的姿势，脸也一直侧着。呼吸却不可抑制地越发急促起来。  
这具淫荡的身体……  
尽管已经说出了那些话，却仍旧渴望被进入和充盈。  
维克托的手指摸到勇利的后穴，轻轻按揉。因为情动，勇利的穴口已经打开了。很容易就把两根手指伸了进去。  
两个人都不再说话。维克托卖力地动作着，口手并用，一边勾弄舔吸前端，一边抽插抠挖后穴。因为肠液的润滑，手指抽动发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。  
维克托抽动的频率越快，勇利的脸就越红。前后夹击的快感太过强烈，勇利忍不住张口喘息，偶尔哼哼两声。  
很快勇利就射了，太久没做，白浊喷了维克托一脸。  
“舒服吗？勇利？”维克托任由那些东西沾在自己的脸上，甚至挂在鼻尖。“只要勇利觉得快乐，要我做到什么程度都可以哦……”  
勇利终于把脸转回来，看着维克托。  
维克托微微一笑，两手握住勇利的大腿，把他的屁股提了起来。盘腿坐着，把长腿架上肩头，宽大的手掌托住臀部，手指灵活地把臀瓣掰开，露出粉嫩的小穴。  
勇利忙伸头去看，才把手肘撑在床面上，想支起身子，又因为刺激而脱力地跌回到床上。  
维克托吻住了那里。舌头伸进又伸出，在穴口扫过，又再探了进去。  
勇利的五指紧紧抓住床单。  
长腿使劲挣动了一下，右脚踩上维克托的肩，把他往外踩。  
维克托抬起头：“不可以吗？”  
勇利的眼睛还有些红红的，讲话都带着鼻音：“进来，维克托。我要你。”  
“……”  
阳痿的话说不出口。  
勇利的眼睛里又涌上泪水。该死！作为一个男人的尊严到哪里去了？？？  
你到底在害怕什么啊维克托？难道眼前的这个人，眼圈红红地、一脸委屈地说出“我要上你”，你还能因为不乐意就跟他分手吗？  
勇利的心口还有属于维克托·尼基福罗夫的标记。随着呼吸微微起伏。  
维克托把勇利的两条大腿放在自己腰侧，半跪着往前顶住勇利的胯部。只是半勃起，甚至还有些软的阴茎和勇利的后穴贴在一起。  
想着勇利发现以后要怎样解释的维克托感到惴惴不安，勇利却主动把大腿夹紧了。能感受到后穴溢出的肠液和不断收缩的穴口，维克托开始硬起来。  
勇利用手臂盖住眼睛，咬了咬下唇，终于还是说出了那句话：“维克托，艹我。”  
……  
维克托简直怀疑自己听错了。  
“勇利，你说什么？？？”  
勇利的脸颊绯红一片。他把手臂拿开，瞪着维克托的眼睛，大声地：“艹我！往死里艹我！”  
萎靡不振的小维雄赳赳地站了起来。  
9  
勇利已经湿得很厉害了，维克托稍一用力就把阴茎整根推了进去。  
不敢抽动得太快，怕刺激太过早早就射了。谁知道射过一次还能不能再硬起来……  
维克托缓缓地、浅浅地抽送，插进去一点，退出来，又插进去一点。右手在勇利的肚子上摸了摸，圈住他的那根上下撸动。  
勇利看着天花板，身体随着维克托的动作微微耸动。过了一会儿，用力夹紧了屁股。  
维克托被紧紧包裹住，勇利主动的收缩带来极大的快感。屁股抖了一下，向勇利看过去，却看到勇利有些挑衅的眼神。  
“勇利……”  
再也忍耐不住，维克托双手握住他的腰开始大力挺动起来。肉体撞击发出啪啪啪的声音。  
“嗯……啊、嗯……”  
听到勇利动情的呻吟，维克托愈发卖力。维持着同样的姿势抽插了百余下，维克托抱住勇利的腰把他翻了个身，让他趴在床上。  
插在体内的阴茎并没有拔出来，翻身的动作使得龟头狠狠磨蹭穴壁，勇利被刺激得眼角飙出泪花。  
“嗯啊……！”  
维克托把勇利的双腿向两边分开，拉成一字，一开始勇利叫自己进来的姿势。覆在勇利背上，在他身上像小狗一样不停耸动。  
“勇利……”维克托在勇利的背上落下细细密密的吻，含住他的耳垂舔舐，灼热的呼吸喷进他的耳朵。  
尽管极力克制，也还是在勇利射精的时候，因为后穴持续的抽搐而跟着一起射了出来。但是很快又硬了，甚至还没有拔出去，就已经再次撑满勇利的后穴。  
维克托内心一阵狂喜，迫不及待地想要重振男人的雄风。捞过一个枕头塞到勇利身下，就又抱起他的屁股再次抽送。  
维克托跪在床上，又变成扎马步一样半蹲在床上，勇利的屁股被越抬越高，原本垫在肚子上的枕头变成了垫在脖子和胸口。下巴压在枕头的边缘，被顶弄到不得不张口喘息，从嘴角流出的口水沾湿了枕头。  
太刺激了……  
虽然说了要求维克托**自己的话，但是做到这个程度……  
“维、维克托，嗯、嗯啊……慢一点……”  
维克托把勇利放下来，搂着他的腰躺倒在床上，又掰起他的一条腿侧着身体插入。手臂搂过大腿，五指揉弄他的前端，坏心眼地用食指堵住小孔。  
每一次顶入都狠狠磨过那一点，勇利想射又射不出来，被不断积累的快感刺激得迷乱地摇头，没多久就呜呜咽咽地开始小声哭泣。  
又来了……维克托想，这种像小猫挠心一样的声音。  
维克托在勇利的屁股上抽了一巴掌，“啪”的一声，勇利便猛地一缩，气呼呼地：“你干什么？？？”  
维克托深深地往里顶入，恨不能把阴囊都一起塞进去：“干你！”  
疯狂的抽送，勇利边哭边忍不住破碎地呻吟，眼睛湿漉漉的，睫毛被泪水沾在了一起。  
“嗯嗯……嗯、嗯啊……啊哈……嗯呜呜呜T T……”  
维克托完全无动于衷，依旧不断进攻。  
勇利开始踹维克托的小腿，因为要害被握在手里，使不出多大的力气，倒有点像故意在蹭他。还有一个原因就是，实在是被操弄到软趴趴的了……  
维克托发狂地抽插了十来下，再次深深地顶入，狠狠搓过最致命的一点，同时松开堵住勇利前端小孔的手指。  
“呜呜嗯啊啊啊啊啊……”  
勇利哭喊着射了出来。  
被掰开拉高的左腿脱力地垂了下来，维克托放开他，让他的双腿并回到一处。一手揽住腰胯把屁股往自己这边带，徐徐插了一会儿，便放任自己再次射在勇利体内。  
勇利还在抽抽搭搭地哭，维克托从他身上爬过，到另一边去和他面对面：“够了吗勇利？”  
“呜呜……”  
“那我再来一次了哦！”  
“QaQ？？？”  
维克托把勇利抱坐起来，两个人面对面，勇利坐在维克托的腿上。温柔的进入，勇利像一叶小舟，像一片浮萍，随着维克托的动作上下摇动。维克托低头去吻他的锁骨和乳尖。  
勇利两手撑在床面上，向后仰着头，脖子的线条流畅优美。维克托轻轻地啃咬他的喉结。  
“嗯哼……”  
勇利自鼻子发出细细的哼声。  
维克托把他的屁股抱起来，再落下。咬着他的耳朵问：“喜欢我这样吗？勇利？”  
屁股摆动，不急不缓地抽送几下，又问：“感觉舒服吗？要不要再快一点儿？”  
勇利没有回答。下巴上挂着泪珠，还在抽噎着，呜呜咽咽的，一边哭一边还打嗝。  
维克托有些好笑：“勇利也哭得太厉害了吧？”  
“……T^T ……怪谁啊？”  
“怪我！”维克托把勇利抱在怀里，脸颊磨蹭他的脸颊，“是我不要脸，非要这样……”下面抽出至穴口，再用力没入到根部，“*哭勇利。”  
这种话实在是太下流了……  
勇利向后徐徐仰躺在床面上，双腿还圈在维克托腰上，后穴也依旧含着他的**。  
维克托居高临下地和他对视，目光牢牢地锁住他的目光，和他十指交握。  
漫长的抽送，再次射出来时，勇利脱力地软倒在床上，任由维克托摆弄。维克托还没有射，阴茎上沾着从勇利体内带出来的粘液，就这样随意地任它竖着，趴在床上摆弄勇利的屁股。  
“为什么标记要在心脏上方呢？应该在屁股上才对。”这样说着，维克托伸出舌头舔了下勇利的臀尖。  
“应该在这里，在这个地方，打上维克托·尼基福罗夫的烙印。”在大腿根部亲了亲，又亲上肚子和侧腰，“这里也要，还有这里，这里……”  
维克托往上爬了爬，双手撑在勇利身体两侧，看着他的眼睛：“想在勇利全身都写满标记，每一寸肌肤都是我的。”亲一下嘴唇，“只有我能亲，”手摸过大腿，“只有我能摸。”龟头抵上穴口，“这里，只有我能进入。”挺了进去。  
……  
很久以后，吃饱喝足的维克托搂着勇利傻乐。  
“诶嘿，好喜欢勇利。”维克托脸贴住他的脸，蹭蹭蹭，噘着嘴去亲他：“么么么！”  
勇利：“你够了啊……”  
“不够！怎么都不够！想把勇利藏起来……”维克托咬住勇利的脸，狠狠地嘬了一口，“想把勇利吃进肚子里。”  
“……”  
勇利不想说话了。  
屁股已经没有知觉了。  
维克托在勇利身上腻歪了一阵之后，可怜兮兮地：“怎么办勇利？？？我又要硬了……”  
勇利全身一僵，当机立断，一秒变回兽态。维克托怀里一空，紧接着就见一只小黑猫（想要很迅速实际上）很缓慢地扒上床头。后腿因为难以使劲还滑了一下。  
“咪呜！”离我远一点……  
维克托先是一愣，然后更开心了。  
一骨碌爬起来： “勇利！你可以变回猫了！好棒好棒！”伸手把就算是猫也一样软趴趴的勇利捉进怀里，“喵喵喵～”  
你又不是猫你叫什么叫。  
维克托跪坐在床上，把小猫仰面放在自己并拢的大腿上。两根手指捏住他的两只前爪，把肚子上的软肉露出来，另一只手在肚子上轻轻地挠挠挠。  
勇利舒服得眯起眼睛。  
“好可爱……”  
维克托松开他的前爪，改而提起他的两条后腿，若有所思。  
小猫隐隐地觉得气氛有些奇怪：“喵？”  
维克托把勃起的阴茎穿过被抬高的两条后腿贴在他的肚子上，软软的，维克托忍不住摆了两下屁股。  
小猫：“喵喵喵OAO？？？”  
勇利全身的毛都要炸起来了。  
维克托，你不要做比禽兽还禽兽的事情……  
“好吧。”维克托有点沮丧地放开他，“我自己lu……”  
勇利惊魂未定，又实在没有力气逃跑，唯一能够坚持的就是以兽态来捍卫自己的菊花……  
小猫的视角一切物体都变得很大，包括维克托的**。看着他用手指圈住撸动，顶端溢出一点粘液，却一直射不出来，内心还是很复杂的。  
维克托想了想，拿过摆在床头柜上的相框（*勇利刚从警校毕业时拍的照片），放在自己两腿之间。  
满意地再次lu动，一点都没有克制，维克托以最快的速度射了出来。  
勇利眼睁睁地看着照片中的自己被射了一头一脸，觉得有必要重新认识维克托。这个号称最受欢迎「兽医」的男人，真的像他的外表一样飘然若仙吗？  
小猫怀疑地抬起头仰望维克托。  
维克托冰雪般高洁的面容上也泛着一抹潮红，冲着小猫眯眯笑 ^_^  
长得好就是了不起……  
10  
终于到了温馨的夜谈时间。  
维克托把小猫圈进怀里：“好想把勇利藏起来啊……”  
现在勇利觉得维克托什么都干得出来，忙“喵”了一声。  
“我知道的。”维克托的声音放得很轻，温柔得过分，“勇利有更值得的位置，有想要实现的人生价值。我能够做的，就是保证勇利受伤之后可以很快痊愈，减少勇利需要忍受的痛楚。”  
“……”  
“勇利要答应我，不受我治不了的伤，好吗？”  
我尽量喵……  
“不要说‘尽量’啊，说‘一定’嘛！”  
这个没有办法保证啊喵！  
维克托感到又惆怅，又开心。开心的是勇利非常诚实，惆怅的是……  
唉，勇利最不会撒谎了，哄一下都不行:-(  
安静了一阵。  
维克托：“勇利过来和我住吧？ 想要每天都可以看到勇利。 ”  
不要喵。  
“那我过去。”  
……  
……  
已经是很深的夜，窗外，风清月色明。

（未完待续）


End file.
